


Seas Apart

by JaeChaos88



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeChaos88/pseuds/JaeChaos88
Summary: Zoro crosses paths with a woman and discovers her father has some corrupt dealings that may put her in harms way. Years later, the very mention of the island where they met brings memories of regret to the Pirate hunter.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/ Seuni (OC)
Kudos: 2





	Seas Apart

The door to the ship’s kitchen opened and in walked Zoro. The smell of Sanji's cooking woke him from his nap along with Luffy's bothersome laughing as he bounced around the rafters of the ship like a pinball.

“Well look who decided to wake up? Honestly, I don’t know how you can sleep all day.” Ranted Nami.

“Is breakfast ready yet?”

Sanji chuckled. “Breakfast? It’s 2 in the afternoon. I’m finishing up lunch.”

Zoro took a seat at the table where Nami was going over a map. His stomach was aching, it felt like he hadn’t eaten in days. Not surprising since he had missed out on breakfast. Sanji placed down a hot tea kettle and Zoro poured himself a cup.

“So, where are we off too now?”

“Megumi Island.”

Zoro spit out his tea all over Nami’s map.

“Hey! What’s the matter with you?”

Sanji, who was head over heels for any woman he saw, immediately ran to help her clean the mess.

“Don’t worry Nami, I’ll get that cleaned up right away! Shame on you Zoro. Nami works so hard on her maps.”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“I take it you’ve been there before?” Nami crossed her arms and waited for Zoro to give her an answer that explained his spontaneous reaction to their next stop.

“A long time ago…” Zoro rose from the table and walked out of the kitchenette. The door barely closed before being thrown open again by Luffy.

“Hey! Is the food done yet? I’m starving!”

Nami paid him no mind and continued to wonder about Zoro.

Zoro made his way to the crow’s nest and looked out across the open waters deep in thought.

9 Years Earlier…

“Seuni, make sure you’re back before dark. You know how your father gets.” Gerrick, the family butler warned.

She nodded just before heading out the front door into town. There was a food festival at the end of every harvest where farmers sold their yields and merchants sold delicious dishes. It was a time of celebration and she was eager to get out of the house.

“Hello, Seuni!” Called Jumbo, the portly town baker. She could smell his freshly baked pastries and bread on her way in.

“Good evening, Jumbo. How is business?”

“Very well. Come, I have fresh mooncakes.”

“Maybe later. I want to do some shopping around first. I’ll take a few to go on the way back home.”

Seuni grabbed some handmade soap from her favorite gift shop as well as a handcrafted straight razor with an abalone shell handle for her father whose birthday was coming up. She was very gifted in the kitchen as well, known for her various fruit pies that she often gifted to her father’s peers.

Seuni picked up a few ingredients for a few dishes of her own and made her way back, stopping by Jumbo's for a couple of mooncakes before leaving town. It was cloudy and the sky was becoming dark faster than she expected. Her father would be furious but if she could give him one of the mooncakes and start talking about the pies she planned on baking, he might get distracted enough to let her go with a “don’t let it happen again.”

There was a creaking in the brush beside the trail. Seuni paused for a moment and two squirrels tumbled out and scampered off. She smiled and was just about to take another bite of cake when a hand crept over her mouth and two men jumped down from the trees.

“Well, well, well. What have we here?”

One of the men whose face was scarred on one side snatched her bag and rummaged through the contents while the one restraining Seuni led her deeper into the woods.

“Ooo, Mooncakes!” Said the other man who jumped from the tree. He had three gold teeth on the left and another tooth missing on the right.

“Hands off dimwit!” The one with the scar slapped his hand away. “Well, isn’t that pretty.”

He removed the razor from the box and opened it, admiring the blade while the third bandit restrained Seuni’s hands behind her back.

“Leave that alone!” Yelled Seuni.

He held the razor to her neck and grinned.

“If you’re lookin’ to get a close shave, I might have something right up your alley.” Echoed a voice in the trees. They couldn’t tell which direction it originated.

“Show yourself!”

Out of the shadows stepped Zoro. He casually rested against the side of a tree and removed one of his three swords. Its blade reflected the moonlight against its edge as if purifying it in its essence.

“What…what are you doing here?” The bandit with the gold teeth began to shake at the sight of the man.

“What are you whimpering about?” The one with the scar pushed him.

Seuni looked behind her and saw the third guy had already started running, when she turned back around there was only one bandit remaining and she didn’t know why. It was three against one with the odds in their favor.

“I'm giving you one chance and one chance only to join your friends.”

“I’m not scared of you.” The bandit drew his sword.

“Then you’re stupider than I thought.”

Seuni expected the two men to duel, but Zoro quickly made several cuts deep into the bandit’s flesh before sheathing his blade and walking over to untie her before the body even hit the ground. She stood staring at the body uneasily as Zoro collected her belongings and placed them back into her bag. He walked over to the dead man and pulled the razor he had stolen from his pocket.

“Nice. It must be for someone special.” Zoro looked at her and then at the body by his feet. “It’s probably not healthy for you to keep staring.”

Seuni shook the image from her head. “No, it's probably not. Thank you.”

“Tell me. What has the Governor’s daughter out so late, unattended?” He handed her back her belongings.

“I was on my way back from the festival.” She looked up through the trees to see it was well after dark. “My father is going to kill me.”

“He’ll probably be quicker about it than they would.” He joked. “Uh. Why don’t I walk you the rest of the way?”

They didn’t speak on the way back, but Seuni couldn’t help but glance out of the corner of her eye at the man who just saved her life. He was tall, tanned, physically fit, and carried 3 swords. She wanted to ask why, but his stern looking face told her he wasn’t much of a talker.

“I appreciate the escort.”

“Don’t mention it. Maybe next time you’re in town pick up a watch.”

She smiled slightly, unsure if he was being serious or telling a lighthearted joke. He stopped at the gate and watched her walk to her door where Gerrick promptly let her in.

Several days later while sitting in a bar, Zoro went to pay for his tab and came up short. Seuni walked in and saw the two arguing.

“What's wrong?”

“This bum can’t pay!”

“I could pay you just can’t count! You charged me for an extra rice ball!”

“Your meal came with one, you had two!”

“That sounds like a problem you need to take up with your chef! What? Did you expect me to give it back?”

“Yes!”

“Unbelievable. Do you treat all your customers this way?”

“Enough. Dashi, place the remainder of his order on my tab.”

“But…”

“But nothing. This man very generously walked me home safely the other night. It’s the least I can do.”

The bar tender wrote off the remainder of Zoro’s meal on her tab and turned to grab a bottle of sake from the top shelf for Seuni.

“Give your father a happy birthday from me.”

“I will.”

She made her way out of the bar and Zoro followed.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I don’t like to have unpaid debts. Maybe I could make it up to you.”

“And how do you intend on doing that?”

He blushed at her playful smile and began stumbling over his words.

“I have an idea. Come to my house later this evening. I’ll have some work for you.”

Before he could say anything, she was heading back down the street. She stopped to turn once more remembering she never got his name, but he had disappeared.

Seuni was finishing up her horseback riding for the day when Zoro headed up to the gate.

“You’re just in time.”

He followed her to the stables expecting her to have him do some stable work, but instead she directed him to the back door of the kitchen. She placed 7 pie boxes in his hand and gave him a list of where each one was to be delivered.

“This is a little more work than necessary to pay me back. So, this one is for you.” She placed one last pie box on top. He could barely see over the order.

“Uh…thanks…”

“I never asked, what is your name?”

He was surprised she didn’t know. His reputation usually preceded him.

“It’s Roronoa Zoro.”

“Thank you.”

He turned to head back to town and deliver the pies. Considering Zoro’s sense of direction was about as good as a bat in daylight, he was glad to have delivered them before they got too cold. He stepped down an alley and placed his pie on an empty barrel. His stomach was aching and the smell of those pies was torture on an empty stomach. Every time he dug in it was like a piece of heaven melting in his mouth. A homeless woman stepped into the alley with her young son in tow behind her. He locked eyes with the boy, his face dirty and innocent. Zoro took another look at the pie, he had a little less than half left, but suddenly didn’t have the appetite to finish.

“Hey, wait! Just a minute.” He ran, catching up with the boy and his mother. “This was given to me as a gift and I think I’ve reached my limit for sweets. I’d hate to have it go to waste.”

The young boy looked to his mother who nodded and they graciously accepted the remainder if the pie.

Zoro was sleeping in a huge tree just outside the cemetery when he caught a glimpse of Seuni walking in with a bundle of flowers. He didn’t make himself known, instead he watched from a distance as she walked over to a tombstone and knelt down. She was there for about 15 minutes before leaving. Had a squirrel not jumped on his head and used it to break a nut he would have left her alone. Instead, he fell out of the tree onto his back just as she exited the cemetery gate.

“Are you following me?” She walked over as he lay on the ground trying to catch his breath.

“No.” He gasped.

She looked into the tree and the squirrel threw down the nut. Hitting him one more time.

“I dozed off.”

“In the tree?”

“Yea.”

“Oh. There are places in town that offer lodging.”

“I’m between jobs at the moment.” He pulled out his empty pockets. “Besides, I fall asleep easier in the fresh open air.”

“You’re a strange one, Zoro.”

“Says the girl bringing a bundle of pink and purple peonies to a cemetery.”

It was tradition to use white or yellow flowers, mainly roses or chrysanthemums.

“They were my mother’s and my favorite.”

Zoro suddenly felt like a jerk, not thinking the grave she was visiting was probably someone close to her.

“I’m sorry. That was insensitive.”

Seuni proceeded to walk along and Zoro impulsively followed.

“That pie that you made was delicious. Probably the best I’ve ever tasted.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I’ve never seen you in town before the other night. Are you waiting to join a ship’s crew?”

“No, I’m here on business.”

“What kind of business leaves a man penniless to sleep in trees?” She chuckled.

Zoro rubbed his neck, realizing how silly he must look. “You really don’t know who I am do you?”

“Should I?”

His face went blank. “You’ve never heard of Zoro ‘The Pirate Hunter’?”

“Nope. But I take it you’re a big deal.” There was something about her laugh that was infectious. Her lighthearted giggle calmed his nerves and relaxed his mind.

“So, what brings a pirate hunter to Megumi Island?”

“A pirate by the name of Captain Andy Bones. I got wind that he was heading here on his way to the Grand Line. I actually expected him to have arrived by now.”

Zoro followed Seuni up a cliff that gave a view of the entire East side of the island. She took a seat and patted the grass next to her, prompting him to follow suit. The two sat and chatted until the sun began to drift lower in the sky.

“I should probably see to it you get back home before it gets too late.”

“What about you? Where will you stay tonight?”

“I’m sure I can find a tree somewhere, free of squirrels.”

“How do you feel about horses?”

When they got back to the Governor’s Manor, she led him around back to the stables, pulled down a couple of horse blankets, and laid them in an empty stall.

“It’s not much…”

“It’ll do just fine.”

“Just make sure you’re gone by sunrise. Daddy is having the stables cleaned tomorrow.”

Seuni headed inside and got ready for bed. The wind picked up as she brushed her hair in the mirror. She peered out of her upstairs window at the stables. They were dark and she knew they could be drafty. She would have offered him a room inside, but she knew he would decline, plus, it probably wouldn’t have gone over well with her father if she brought home a pirate hunter.

Aside from the whistling of the wind, Zoro found the stable to be pretty comfortable. “This might be the best sleep I’ve had in a while.”

The horse next to him neighed, and he took it as a sign to shut up. He closed his eyes and heard the stable door open. He gripped his blade and slowly unsheathe it. When the door to his pen opened, he grabbed the figure draped in a coat and held the blade to its throat.

“It’s just me.” Seuni’s voice trembled.

“I thought you’d be asleep by now.” His heart was pumping. “It’s cold out, you should be inside.”

“I know…I just…” She couldn’t speak. His reaction to her entry was quick, she didn’t think to warn him when she entered. She passed him a small sack, inside was a sandwich, a slice of pie, and a small flask with warm sake. “I figured…it would be hard sleeping on an empty stomach.”

“You’re too kind.”

Seuni left the stables, unaware she was being watched. Gerrick was on the top floor balcony and had seen her sneak out to the stables. He curiously watched as she closed the door behind her and ran inside, empty handed.

“Good morning, Miss. I take it you slept well last night?”

“Yes. I did. Is father up? I wanted to give him his birthday present. I don’t think I could wait until dinner tonight.”

“Yes, I believe he is upstairs getting ready for a meeting he has later this morning.”

Seuni grabbed her father’s gift and headed up to his room, knocking before entering.

“I’m in here.” He called from the bathroom. He had just finished lathering a thick coat of shaving cream on his face.

“It looks like I caught you just in time!” Seuni smiled and handed him the box. “I couldn’t wait to give it to you.”

He opened it up and pulled out the razor. “Sweetheart, it’s beautiful.”

The blade glided smoothly over his chin and he felt over it.

“Well?”

“I love it. I was just thinking of retiring this old one.” He tossed it into the wastebasket and smiled.

“You won’t be too long tonight, will you?”

“No, not at all. I’ll be home in plenty of time for dinner.”

Seuni started to leave but was stopped by her father’s voice at the door.

“Sweetheart, before you go, was everything okay last night? Gerrick said he saw you go into the stables after dark.”

“Yes, everything was fine. I was out looking for the bracelet you got me from your travels last summer. I found it in Alabaster’s stall, it must have slipped off.”

Seuni spent the day in the house, helping to prepare her father’s dinner. Rain clouds passed through, with scattered showers, and she wondered where Zoro might be and if he was able to find reasonable shelter. Her eyes glanced over at Gerrick as he helped set the table in the dining room. Did he know she let him stay in the stables?

“Your blackberry pie is the best way to end such a magnificent dinner.” Her father raised his glass and proposed a toast. “My dearest daughter, tonight may be a celebration of another year on this Earth for me, but I wish to celebrate you as well. I have watched you grow into a beautiful young woman, blessed be the man who earns your heart.”

Seuni raised her glass and took a sip. It always made her uncomfortable when her father brought up her love life. She wasn’t really interested in settling down, not yet. She had plans for herself and she wanted to make sure she had accomplished her goals before being tied down and maybe starting a family.

The next morning, she rode her horse to the cliff she had visited with Zoro. She was surprised to see him staring out at the water when she arrived.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“This cliff has a good view of the island.” He pointed down near the shore below. A pirate ship was anchored, and its crew was unloading crates.  
“Is that the pirate you’ve been looking for?”

“Yea, but I have no clue why he’s unloading cargo here.”

“That’s my father!”

Zoro grabbed Seuni’s arm and pulled her down beside him out of sight.

“Are you crazy? Keep your voice down.” Zoro’s words were soft but heavy.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…the man in the blue hat. That’s Governor Yakatashi, my father.”

“You’re certain?” Zoro peered over the cliff and looked down to see the Governor and Captain shaking hands.

“I’ve lived with my father my whole life, I’m pretty sure I know him when I see him. What is he doing here? Why is he meeting with a pirate?”

“I don’t know. I’d like you to do me a favor. Get a message out to the Marines, let them know Captain Andy Bones and his crew have docked on the far East Side of the Island. Can you do that?”

Seuni nodded, but her concern for her father was clearly displayed on her face.

“Don’t let him know you saw him. If he asked what you did today say you went horseback riding, tell him you weren’t feeling good and stayed in bed, make something up, but do NOT mention any of this.”

Seuni nodded again. “I should get going. I can send off that message before he gets back.”

When Seuni arrived home, Gerrick was in the kitchen talking to the housekeeper. She snuck upstairs and into her father’s office to use the Den Den Mushi to send the message to the Marines. Gerrick was just coming up the stairs when she exited the office and she hurried along into her room.

“Miss? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, just feeling a little ill. Could you bring me some soup, please? I don’t think I’m going to make it down for dinner.”

Gerrick walked past the Governor’s office on his way back down to the kitchen and noticed the door was ajar. He looked back at Seuni’s room curiously before closing the office door.

Late into the night she heard a subtle thud and she walked over to close her window assuming something had blown in. As she got closer a pebble hit her in the eye.

“Ouch!” She looked down to see Zoro who dropped a handful of rocks.

“I’m so sorry…I…”

“It’s fine. What are you doing here?”

“Can I come up?”

“What?”

Before she knew it, he was climbing the ivy lattice towards her.

“I’d rather not wake anyone yelling from down below.”

Seuni drew her robe tighter around her body. “I sent the message just as you asked.”

“Good. I’m afraid I have some bad news. It looks like your father is working with Andy Bones and his crew of smugglers.”

“No, no way. My father would never associate himself with pirates.”

“On the East side of the island is a cavern. During the day the tide is low and it’s easily accessible, at night it floods cutting off all entry. After Andy’s men unloaded their cargo, he paid your father and the two men went their separate way with Andy setting up camp near the cave.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. Maybe it’s a setup. Maybe my father has plans of catching him and turning him over to the Marines himself.”

“And why would he do that?”

“Because he’s the Governor and he wants to keep his people safe.”

“By luring pirates to the island and turning them in for a bounty? Don’t be so dense.”

“I am NOT dense!”

“Shhh, keep it down, you’re going to wake someone.”

“Well, that would be you’re problem then not mine.”

“Can you just think for a minute? Where does your father get all his money?”

“Trade investments.”

“Trading what?”

“I don’t know, it’s none of my business.”

Zoro threw his head back. “Look, I’m just trying to make sense of this okay? Right now, it looks like your dad is in on some pretty shady business dealings with a very dangerous pirate. I’m going to sneak onto the ship tonight…”

“You’re what?” Seuni raised her voice again and a light appeared down below as the back door opened.

“Shh!” Zoro jumped into the window and placed his finger across her lips. The two of them peek outside to see Gerrick wondering off behind the stables with the housekeeper.

“We’re are they off too?”

“I don’t know, but I’m glad I’m not sleeping in the stables tonight.”

Seuni caught a glimpse of something blue tucked in with his swords. He looked down and removed a Peony that was as blue as the sea.

“I found this as I made my way down the cliff to get a better look.”

“It’s beautiful, I’ve never seen one so vividly colored.”

There was an amorous silence between them as he handed her the flower and she looked it over.

“I have to get going. If I don’t make it on the ship and stop it from taking off before the Marine’s arrive, I’ll be out two-million bary and stranded here penniless.”

“I have an empty stall if you need a place to stay.” She joked. His sudden entrance through her window caused her robe to open slightly and he quickly redirected his gaze outside.

“I want you to be careful. Like I said, I don’t have any answers right now. But if your father is somehow involved, I want you to get out of here.”

“Please be careful.” She watched as he made his way back down the lattice. He gave her a wink and off he went, into the night. Seuni stayed in her window closing and locking it tight just as Gerrick and the housekeeper walked out of the stables again.

Gerrick, knocked on her door and entered with some breakfast the next morning. “How are we feeling today, Miss?”

“Much better thank you.”

“What a beautiful flower, Peony’s of that color only grow along the coast of the East side of the island.”

“I bought it in town, before coming home. It was the last one.”

“Well, aren’t you a lucky duck. Be sure to eat up.”

Seuni was becoming suspicious of Gerrick. She wasn’t sure if it was her paranoia, but he was suddenly giving her a bad vibe.

Zoro had been successful in sabotaging the ships rutter, leaving the ship stranded for at least a day. He watched from above as Captain Andy Bones laid into his crew men and demanded they have the rutter fixed by first thing in the morning. Governor Yakatashi appeared yelling and pointing his fingers, but Zoro couldn’t make out what he was saying. He got up to try and move in closer but was caught off guard by a small group of men.

“Don’t make another move.” The sound of a gun being cocked behind his head was all he needed to raise his hands. “Take his swords.”

“If you touch my swords, you better be prepared to lose your life.” The pirate apprehensively removed them and handed them off to several armed officers. Zoro put his hands behind his back and was cuffed. Behind him were three of the Governor’s men and 5 pirates. They escorted him down to meet with the Governor.

Seuni was in her room and heard a carriage come up the driveway. She could just barely see her father’s horse riding after with his men. She walked to over to the stairs as he entered, it was obvious he was not in a very good mood. He and Gerrick traded words before he caught a glimpse of his daughter on the staircase.

“Hello, sweetheart. Feeling better?”

Seuni nodded. “What’s all the commotion? Is everything okay?”

“No need to worry.” He took off his riding gloves and handed them to Gerrick before heading towards the cellar.

“Shall I have a place set for you tonight at dinner?”

“Yes…” Seuni’s stomach began to knot, something wasn’t right.

At dinner she barely ate anything. It was strange of her father to go into the celler. She had only seen him go on two occasions, both when she was younger, and her mother was alive. It was where her father took men, bad men, to be interrogated. She remembered once hearing the screams of a man that were so loud, they woke her from her sleep.

“Seuni, sweetheart. You’ve barely touched your food.”

“I guess my appetite isn’t as big as I was expecting.”

Her father cut into his steak and looked at her while gnawing it excessively. “Gerrick, told me you got lucky and found a blue peony in the market the other day.”

“Yes. It was the last one.”

“There weren’t any others you wished to buy?”

“No, just the one.”

The Governor took another bite of his steak and his stare intensified.

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night. I don’t think I can eat much more.” She took a sip of her water and rose from her seat only to have it pushed back in behind her by Gerrick, securing her at the table.

“What were you doing in the stables the other night?”

“I told you I was looking for my bracelet.”

“You must have expected it to take a while, if you packed food to take with you.”

Governor Yakatashi wiped his mouth and signaled Gerrick to remove her chair from the table. He then grabbed his daughter by the arm and escorted her down to the cellar.

“Where are we going?” Her voice trembled as they walked the path lined with bottles of wine and liquor towards a heavy wooden door with a small-barred window. Inside chained to the wall was Zoro, bloodied and bruised.

“You know this man?”

Seuni nodded as her eyes watered. “What…what happened?”

“This man tried to blackmail me!”

“No, father, no that’s not true.”

He grabbed her hair and pressed her head into the bars to get a good look at him. Zoro coughed up blood, barely able to raise his head.

“He used you! Tried to turn you against me!”

“No! Father! He saved me! I left the festival too late…it was dark when I was heading home…I was almost kidnapped, dragged off the road by thieves!”

“All lies my dear. That too was a set up. He had everything planned from the moment he got here. He gathered a few mercenaries and led them to believe they would kidnap you and split the ransom. Instead, he killed them and decided to seduce you to collect his money!” He pushed Seuni forcefully back towards the entrance. “Upstairs, now! Tomorrow the Marines will arrive and have him executed!”

Seuni stumbled back up the stairs into the house and threw herself onto her bed. Tears poured from her eyes as she struggled to find a solution for what was happening. How could her father dismiss Zoro's actions of saving her so easily? And why was he meeting with a Pirate on the East end of the Island? As much as it hurt her to believe, Seuni was starting to believe her father was working with Pirates.

She heard her father’s horse take off into the night and started to make her way downstairs to the cellar to free Zoro, only to find her door had been locked from the outside.

“Damn it, Gerrick.” She turned to her window and decided to creep down the lattice, through the back door of the kitchen and then down to the cellar.

The housekeeper was busy with the dishes and didn’t see her sneak in. When she got to the cellar, she could hear Gerrick talking to Zoro.

“You’re not much too look at. To be quite frank, I was expecting someone more…spectacular.”

“I’ll be sure to give you an up-close demonstration when I get out of here.”

“Considering you’re to be executed tomorrow I won’t hold my breath. It’s a shame you had to bring Miss Seuni in on this. I had hoped she wouldn’t have to meet the same demise her mother suffered. It’s a shame really.”

Seuni was even more confused. Her mother had become sick and rather than suffer she took her own life. She remembered her father by her bedside when Seuni entered the room and said her last goodbye.

“Governor Yakatashi spent weeks poisoning her. Finally, he tripled the dose and she was dead by morning. She just couldn’t keep her nose out of his affairs. The apple truly doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“He would kill his only child to save himself?” Zoro's blood boiled.

“In order to maintain greatness, sacrifices have to be made.”

Seuni ducked behind a bottle rack as Gerrick passed by and made his way upstairs. Once the door was shut, she made her way to Zoro.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Helping you escape.”

“You’re going to get yourself killed!”

Seuni unlocked the door and freed him of his shackles. “It sounds like I’m dead either way.”

“For what it’s worth…I’m sorry.”

“I can’t let him get away with any of this.”

Zoro's swords were hung on a hook outside of the cell where he was being kept. He had Seuni get behind him as they made their way out of the house and towards the stables. They road along the coastline where he spotted a ship.

“There! It’s the Marines. It won’t be long before they get here. I have to make sure the ship and your dad don’t get away. Go into town and when they dock ask to speak to whoever’s in charge and let them know what’s going on.”

Seuni turned her horse around and made her way into town.

There were two routes that Zoro could tell led down to the Pirate’s hideout. He made his way North where there was a rocky path lined with old trees. He took a swipe at several cutting them down and blocking the path before returning to confront Andy Bones and the Governor.

“Does anyone else smell that?” Smirked Zoro. “Payday.”

“How did you escape?” The Governor turned.

“Zoro! Grab him! 20,000 Berys to the man who brings me his head!” Yelled Andy Bones.

As soon as the Marine ship docked, Seuni demanded to speak to whoever was in charge. A tall husky man by the name of Captain Brawler made his way off the ramp and into the dock.

“Are you Seuni Yakatashi?”

“Yes. It is urgent you come with me to the East side of the island…” Before she could finish, she was being apprehended by several Marines. “Hey! What are you doing? I’m the one who called you here! Roronoa Zoro told me to contact you to come get the pirates!”

The Captain paid her little mind and instructed his men to follow him to the Governor’s mansion. Seuni remembered what her dad had said about the Marines coming to execute Zoro. He must have sent out a message separate from hers, meaning if she was right, a second set of Marines would be showing up around the same time as the ones currently hauling her back home.

“What the hell are they doing here?” The Governor turned to see Marine sails heading their way.

“Marines! You double crosser!”

“No…I…Seuni!”

Zoro chuckled as he made light work of the crewmen. There was nowhere to go. Andy Bones was about to be taken away and Zoro would have enough Berys to book passage off Megumi Island and continue on his quest.

Captain Whiteout was in charge of the fleet that led the East assault. He was just as confused as to why 2 fleets were deployed to the island. Captain Brawler and himself soon discovered in the Governor’s office that he had been allowing Pirates, such as Andy Bones, to store stolen cargo in hidden caverns and charging them a fee. His dealings with the Pirates dated back just after taking office. Everyone in the house was arrested on conspiracy to commit murder, as well as murder charges in the death of Seuni's mother.

“Can someone please uncuff me?” Yelled Seuni once the Marine Captains were in agreement that she was free to go.

Captain Brawler made arrangements for Seuni to stay at an inn just outside of town while they went through all her father’s assets and belongings. Until they could determine what was legally obtained, she was completely broke. The next morning, she found Zoro in the restaurant below the inn’s rooms, stuffing his face with food and sake.

“Good morning.”

“Hey, take a seat. You hungry? Breakfast is on me.”

“No…I’m not very hungry.”

“You sure?”

Seuni nodded. “I take it you received payment for your bounty.”

“And then some.” He removed a small bag of Berys and tossed them to her.

“I can’t accept this.”

“Sure you can. That was extra for turning in your dad. It doesn’t look like he left you with much else. Use it to start a new life.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve booked passage on a ship sailing East. We’ll see where things go from there. One day I’ll no longer be Roronoa Zoro ‘Pirate Hunter', I’ll be Roronoa Zoro ‘The World’s Greatest Swordsman'.”

“Well…best of luck.” Seuni got up from the table and excused herself.

Zoro stayed to finish his meal before grabbing a few supplies for his trip. He saw Seuni talking outside with Jumbo. His big belly jiggled as he threw his arm over her shoulder and escorted her inside the bakery.

“Looks like she’s off to a good start.”

The bells rang for all boarding to come to the docks. Seuni sat on the bed in the room at the inn, wondering if Zoro had already boarded. It may very well be the last time she saw him. She grabbed a gift box from her dresser and ran as fast as she could to the docks searching frantically as passengers lined up and began boarding.

“Looking for me?”

She turned to find him walking up behind her carrying a small sack.

“I couldn’t let you go without saying goodbye.”

The amorous silence presented itself again making Zoro’s hands feel sweaty.

“Here.” Seuni passed him the gift box. “Jumbo let me borrow his kitchen to make it for you.”

“Thanks.”

“I guess you won’t be back any time soon.”

“Honestly, I didn’t plan on it, but if I’m ever in the area again, I’ll be sure to stop by for a pie.”

The bell rang for final boarding.

“Take care of yourself, Roronoa Zoro. I look forward to reading of the Pirate Hunter turned World’s Greatest Swordsman.”

Seuni gave him a hug and he headed up the ramp to the ship.

“That’s a purdy lady you got there.” Commented an elderly man with extremely thick glasses. “Sure, you want to leave her behind?”

“She’s not mine. Besides, she’s better off.” The boat raised anchor and began pulling away from the dock. It was the last he ever saw of her.

Zoro felt a BB hit him in the back of the head while daydreaming in the crow’s nest.

“What the hell, Usopp?”

“Lunch is done! If you don’t hurry there won’t be anything left, especially with the way Luffy is eating.”

“Oh no he won’t.” Zoro jumped down from the crow’s nest and ran into the kitchenette before all the food disappeared.

“You want to tell me what that was about earlier?” Nami walked up behind Zoro on the deck.

“There was...a girl who lived there. We crossed paths and I left.”

“You mean you hit and run? You jerk!” Nami hit Zoro on the back of the head.

“Ou! No! I didn’t hit and run! I left before I even got the chance to kiss her.”

“Well, I think when we arrive you should try to find her. See if she’s still on the island.”

The next morning when they arrived, Luffy was the first one off the ship.

“Hey, excuse me. Do you know any good places to eat around here?”

“There are plenty of places on the south end of town with delicious cuisine. If you have a sweet tooth, I’d recommend the Peony Café. The young lady there has quite a unique selection of sweets and her pies are the best you’ll find in the East Blue.” The Fisherman informed.

“Peony Café?” Murmured Zoro.

“I think it would be worth checking out, don’t you?” Nudged Nami.

“Maybe…”

The crew made their way through town checking out the local shops. Everything was just how Zoro remembered with the exception of a few new shops that sprung up. Luffy and Usopp stopped at Jumbo’s. The smell of fresh pork buns was enough to distract anyone with a hearty appetite. Sanji checked out the local meat market for supplies and Nami decided to check out a few boutiques.

It wasn’t long before Zoro reached the South side of town and right smack dab in the middle of the road was a small building with a big sign that read “Peony Café” in pink and purple, with a big blue Peony painted at the end. He felt a knot in his stomach as he watched patrons go in and out of the café. Several sat outside on the patio, their tabled decorated with vases of fresh flowers and the smell of delicious pastries filled his nose.

“I can’t do this.” He turned to leave and was confronted by Seuni who was carrying a large bundle of fresh Peony’s from the florist.

She paused in her tracks before taking a few more steps and pausing again. Was it really him?

“Zoro…?”

His face was flush with embarrassment. The knot in his stomach had moved to his throat.

“Hi.” His voice shrieked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hi…Seuni…how’ve you been?”

She ran over and gave him a big hug. “It’s good to see you! Come on in.”

The team met up at the Café a few hours later.

“This is a pretty nice place.” Commented Sanji smoothly. “BEAUTY BE HER NAME!”

“Oh boy, here we go.” Nami rolled her eyes as Sanji ran toward Seuni.

“You must be the owner of this lavish café. Only a woman as beautiful as you could run such a…”

“Beat it Sanji!” Scowled Zoro from a table in the corner.

“Shut up Zoro, can’t you see that the love of my life is standing here before me!”

Seuni laughed. “You must be Sanji.”

“You know my name?” Sanji was as giddy as a child.

“I told her you idiot. Seuni and I know each other from my time here on the island a few years back.”

“Take a seat. Anything you want, it’s on the house.” Seuni smiled and headed to the kitchen to check on the next batch of pastries.

“So, how did she react when she saw you?” Questioned Nami with a nosey expression.

“Happy. Too happy, I think.”

“I doubt that, no one is ever happy to cross paths with you Zoro.” Joked Usopp.

“Can it, Long Nose!”

“Voilà!” Seuni appeared with a serving tray full of dishes. There were mini sandwiches, pork buns, rice balls, steamed fish and several pastries. She placed the tray down and another waitress brought out some tea and sake.

“This looks amazing.” Complimented Nami. All the others were drooling at the sight. “Join us, won't you?”

“I couldn’t, it is getting late and I have a very long list of things I have to prepare for the harvest festival tomorrow. It’s actually ironic that you all have arrived today. It was nine years ago at the harvest festival that I first met Zoro.”

“I’m quite the chef myself.” Sanji said with a rice ball shoved in his mouth. “I can give you a hand in return for preparing this delightful meal for us.”

“Well…” Seuni thought for a moment.

“You look short staffed.” Muttered Luffy. “Trust me Sanji is the best.”

“I am down a girl tonight…”

“Trust me it’s no bother, we’re in no hurry to get back out to sea. As a matter of fact, a festival sounds like a great break from sailing.” Assured Nami.

Seuni agreed and when Sanji was finished he headed into the kitchen to help.

The next day at the festival the crew split up joining in on the festivities. Luffy was intrigued by one of the games. A man picked up a hammer and slammed it onto a plate that rang a bell.

“Step right up! Test your luck!”

“Sure.”

The man in charge of the game chuckled at the sight of Luffy. His tall lanky frame didn’t have much muscle. Luffy rubbed and rotated his shoulder.

“All you have to do is swing the hammer and ring the bell.”

“That’s okay. I rather use my fist if you don’t mind.”

The man gave him a strange look just before Luffy stretched his hand high into the sky.

“GUM GUM FIST!” Down came his hand shattering the plate and sending the bell flying into the sky. “Oops…”

“Your friend Sanji was a great help.” Seuni passed a few pastries to some patrons as Zoro walked over.

“Glad he could help.”

Nine years had passed and that uncomfortable silence still lingered between the two.

“All this time and you're still so quiet.”

“I’ve never been much of a talker.”

“And yet you speak volumes.” She asked one of the girls to cover for her while she went for a stroll with Zoro. “I’ve been tracking stories about you from passersby.”

“Then you know I still haven’t achieved my goal.”

“No, but it sounds like you’ve made a lot of progress.”

“I guess. You’ve done well for yourself.”

“Thanks to you. I received less than 30,000 Berys after all my father’s assets where assessed. I worked at Jumbo's for a while until I saved up enough to open my own place and bought a small cottage on the East side of the island where the blue peonies grow.”

“I thought you would have settled down by now.”

“I’ve been so busy. I guess deep down, I’ve just been hoping a ship would blow in with the man of my dreams on board.”

“After nine years, you may want to rethink your standards.” He chuckled.

“After nine years, I think a ship has finally come in.” She took hold of his hand and he stopped walking.

“Seuni…I…can’t stay.”

“I know.” Her head dropped down.

“I want to…but…”

“You haven’t achieved what you set out to do…”

It tore him apart to think that after all this time she had waited for his return and now he was back only to leave again.

“I wish you had…moved on…forgotten about me…”

“My whole life changed after you left. How could I? And don’t give yourself so much credit. It’s not like I didn’t try dating other men.”

“What?”

“It just never worked out.” She shrugged. “It doesn’t matter though. I don’t need a man. I have everything I’ve ever wanted for myself.”

Zoro raised her chin up and looked into her watery eyes. Without a second thought, he kissed her.

“Leaving tomorrow just got a little harder.”

The next morning the crew loaded up their ship with supplies and prepared to sail out.

“You know, there is plenty of room on the ship for another crewman. I’m sure Sanji wouldn’t mind a little help in the kitchen, especially as much as these guys eat.” Offered Nami.

“I can’t. My Café would never survive if I left for more than a couple of weeks. Months away at sea and I’d come back to it boarded up. Besides, I wouldn’t make much of a pirate.”

“It really sucks that you and Zoro have to be pulled away from each other again.”

“He’s accomplished a lot since he last left. Maybe our paths will cross again sooner rather than later.”

Zoro hopped down from the deck.

“Everything is packed and ready to go. Mind giving us a minute?”

Nami nodded and said goodbye.

“It was nice. We should do it again.” Seuni smiled at Zoro.

“I wish I could tell you it would be soon.”

“Oh no. I don’t want to see you back here until we can celebrate your title as World’s Greatest Swordsman.”

“I don’t know how long that may be.”

“Well, I won’t wait forever, so don’t get lazy or forget about me while you’re…”

She didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence before he pulled her in for a kiss. The crew watched from the deck. The men’s mouths dropped and Nami stared dreamy eyed.

“I promise, I’ll never forget you. No matter how long I’m at sea.”

“Who knew Zoro was such a romantic?” Joked Usopp.

“Can it, Long Nose!”

Zoro boarded the ship and the crew set sail.

“I’m really glad the two of you crossed paths again. Nine years of holding in your feelings for someone can’t be healthy.” Said Nami.

“I feel even more determined to reach my goal. Sooner rather than later. But I can’t rush. One day, I’ll reach my goal.”

“Ooo Pie!” Said Luffy. Zoro kicked open the door to the kitchen and launched his sword at him.

“HANDS OFF!”

Luffy's eyes were wide. The sword was stuck in the wall next to him. “Sheesh Zoro, it’s just pie.”

“No. This one is mine.” He opened the box and inside was a pie made just for him. Aside from her signature crust with a Peony flower logo in the center, it had been baked in the shape of a heart. And every bite was like a piece of heaven…


End file.
